Gabriella Brooks
Gabriella Brooks is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Gabriella was created by DiannaAgron xo. ' In A New Club, Gabriella gained the Head Cheerio position. She later joined the Glee club in Last Member, but was bribed into it by Rachel Wilson. In Queen Bey, she was revealed to be pregnant to Matthew Pyke. Throughout the next few episodes, their relationship was put on edge, but, by Relationship Troubles, the two were happy. However, in Revenge is Sweet, Gabriella loses her spot on the Cheerios when Rachel blabs about the pregnancy. This then leads to Matthew quitting New Directions. Biography Gabriella had it all! She was a beautiful, popular, talented girl with wealthy parents and a loving boyfriend of 2 and a half years (Adam). She attended the most prestigious high school in California and was on her way to getting a recording contract until one day, her boyfriend was in a car-crash. The car had swerved off of the road and smashed into an oncoming truck. Her boyfriend suffered traumatic brain damage. Gabriella's parents paid lots of money to try and get Adam's brain damage to a level where he could survive. But it wasn't enough. Adam died shortly after. Gabriella's life had spiraled upside down. She missed him tremendously and wanted to commit suicide because she suffered a bad depression from him not being alive. So she moves schools and wanted to join a Glee Club to see if the other students could help her get her life back together and to help her to move on and get a signing career. Season One A New Club Gabriella competes with Rachel for Head Cheerleader. At the end of the episode, they sing a duet of ''Survivor. Jealousy Gabriella is seen bullying Rachel. Invitationals Gabriella is seen shouting at the Cheerios. She has an argument with Melissa, resulting in her slapping Melissa. She pushes her down, and the Cheerios bash her. Last Member Gabriella forces Rachel to quit Cheerios, and she joins New Directions. Gabriella performs at Invitationals, singing Waking up in Vegas and'' Evacuate the Dancefloor. Gabriella later attends Rachel's party and is seen shouting at Xander. The Mash-Ups Gabriella begins the episode in an argument with Glee director, Mr. Arcine. She eventually quits the club, but later re-joins due to Rachel. Throughout the episode, Gabriella is seen sick, or feeling different. In a voice-over, Gabriella reveals she has no idea why she is being so nice all of a sudden. Gabriella begins to sing Wild Ones/Titanium as part of the Glee assignment for the week, she is later joined in by Finley and Liam. Queen Bey Gabriella has an argument with Matthew, and reveals that she is getting "chubby" because of him. She is seen performing[[Run the World (Girls)| ''Run the World (Girls)]]'' with the other New Direction Girls. Gabriella has a flash back to her first time with Matthew, singing ''Party. Matthew later tells Gabriella that he will support her through her pregnancy. She is present when Meiko announces that she is going to quit the club, upset. Gabriella later sees Matthew kissing another girl, which leads to her performance of Broken Hearted Girl. Confusion Gabriella is seen arguing with Matthew, due to him kissing other girls. He later apologizes, and she forgives him. However, she later catches him kissing another. This leads her to sing'' Heart Attack. She is later seen shouting at Sonia, saying that she should get a solo at Sectionals. Gabriella is seen talking to Brent, but starts insulting him. She is last seen in the audiorium, performing with New Directions. Relationship Troubles Gabriella is first seen performing ''Beggin' On Your Knees. When she learns of Glee's cancellation, she just leaves, unlike everyone else. She is later seen sitting in BreadstiX, waiting for Matthew. When he comes, she leaves, as he is an hour late. She runs outside, and he follows. There he tells Gabriella how much he loves her. The two then sing Mine. Gabriella and Matthew are later seen in Vincent's performance of Six Degrees of Separation. Coming Back Throughout the episode, Gabriella tries to recruit Matthew into the New Directions. After a while, to her pleasure, he auditions, and earns his place. When Mr. Arcine asks the group who will attempt to re-recruit Meiko, Gabriella and Rachel offer. They are seen consistently trying, but to failed attempts. She is seen at the end, performing with the New Directions. Are We Ready? Gabriella is seen performing with the girls in Truly, Madly, Deeply, where she sings a solo. Later, Gabriella reveals to Rachel that she is pregnant. Near the end of the episode, she is seen yet again discussing her pregnancy with Rachel. They are interrupted by Meiko, who then reveals she wants to re-join New Directions. The three then perform'' Part Of Me.'' The First Competition Gabriella performs'' Here's To Never Growing Up'' at Sectionals with the New Directions. She is seen very happy when the group wins. Revenge is Sweet Rachel forms her revenge plans; taking down Gabriella. Gabriella's pregnancy comes out, and everyone is shocked. Later, Gabriella is removed from the Cheerios, and she slaps Rachel. At the end of the episode, she sings in Take A Bow. Arrested Gabriella is seen in the opening scene, where Xander arrives at her house. Despite her tries to make him leave, he forces entry, and Gabriella is forced to hide underneath her bed. She then calls the police, who come and arrest him. The next day, the police turn up at school, and remove Gabriella from the school. At the station, they reveal that Xander has been telling them that they are dating, much to Gabriella's disgust. She calls Liz, so the police can hear what Xander has done to other people. When Liz is done, Gabriella thanks her. The next day, she performs in'' Hurt. Later on, she also performs in ''When You're Gone. Gabriella doesn't appear when the New Directions visit Xander in jail. Relationships Matthew Pyke ''Main Article: Gabriella-Matthew Relationship '' '''Start: Queen Bey (1x07) End: N/A Songs Solos Season One: Brokenheartedgirl.jpg|Broken Hearted Girl (Queen Bey) Heartattack.jpg|Heart Attack (Confusion) Begginonyourknees.jpg|Beggin' On Your Knees (Relationship Troubles) Duets Season One: Survivor.PNG|Survivor (Rachel) (A New Club) Party.jpg|Party (Matthew) (Queen Bey) Mine.jpg|Mine (Matthew) (Relationship Troubles) Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Cheerios Category:Main Characters